Type Ace (class)
Type Ace Pick One Elemental Type A fan of whatever Type they align themselves with, the Type Ace finds a special calling to the elements. These Ace Trainers find symbolic meaning in a certain type and make each of their pokemon utilize that element in the best way possible. A Type Ace can bring out the best of any type, even in pokemon who are not the same type themselves. The Type Ace can even convert the elements themselves. Cross Classing Air Adept: Type Ace (Electric or Flying), 16 INT Earth Shaker: Type Ace (Grass, Ground or Rock), 16 INT Fire Breather: Type Ace (Fire), 16 INT Ninja: Type Ace (Poison), 16 DEX Petrologist: Type Ace (Ground, Rock or Steel), 16 INT Rain Maker: Type Ace (Ice or Water), 16 INT 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Type Ace Gifted Features 'Type Training' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your chosen type pokemon gains experience points. Effect: Each of your chosen type pokemon gains 1.5x the amount of experience they would gain normally. This replaces the amount of experience they would normally gain. This Feature replaces Improved Training for the pokemon of the chosen type. 'Improved Type Attacks' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon’s chosen type damage dealing attack hits. Effect: When adding up damage dealt to the foe, add a STAB dice roll to the total. If your pokemon does not normally receive the STAB bonus, they roll one die, if you already receive the STAB bonus, add an additional STAB bonus. Type Ace Features 'Elemental Shifting' Prerequisites: Type Ace, Type Soul, 16 CON Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon. Effect: X is your CON modifier multiplied by 10 seconds, or your CON modifier multiplied by 1 round. The target temporarily gains the Type you feel bound to. If it has 2 Types already, temporarily replace one of their types. It becomes that Type for X. At the end of combat apply experience multipliers from Type Training. 'Elemental Sync' Prerequisites: Type Ace, Type Soul Static Activation League Legal Static – Activate once outside of an encounter. Target: A pokemon. Effect: Lose half of your full HP. You cannot regain those HP for 2 days. Elemental Sync takes approximately 10 hours to complete. The targeted pokemon is now permanently the Type you feel bound to. If this pokemon is two Types, one of its Types is permanently replaced. If this pokemon is a single type, it gains a second type. The pokemon’s physical appearance is altered appropriately. You may not use Elemental Sync to change a pokemon’s type so that is both Dark and Ghost. You can take Elemental Sync up to 3 times. 'Gym Leader' Prerequisites: Type Ace, 10 Badges, Level 20, facilities (25,000) Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You take on the responsibilities of a Gym Leader, you must accept challenges at least one a week. If you lose, you must give the victor a Gym Badge. You don’t need to remain in your facility’s location to accept challenges, but you do need to let those at your facilities know where you are to forward challengers. Each week you are issued 3000 for your services as a Gym Leader and to create Badges, which can only be done at your facilities for 850. You are only paid weekly if you accept at least 3 challenges. You may not take Gym Leader more then once, even if you have taken Type Ace twice. Add 2 to your CHA stat. 'Improved Type Attacks +' Prerequisites: Type Ace, 16 CON Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon’s chosen type damage dealing attack hits. Effect: When adding up damage dealt to the foe, add 2 STAB dice roll to the total. If your pokemon does not normally receive the STAB bonus, they roll two STAB die, if you already receive the STAB bonus, roll three additional STAB bonuses. This Feature replaces Improved Type Attacks. 'Move Shift' Prerequisites: Type Ace, Type Soul Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon’s damage dealing Move. Effect: Lose HP equal to your CON modifier doubled. The Move’s Type temporarily becomes the Type you feel bound to for that use. 'Soulbound' Prerequisites: Type Ace, an Arms Feature, Type Soul, 18 CON Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 2 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Effect: Your attacks can deal damage based on the Type you feel bound to. Apply weakness, resistance and immunities. Once you have Soulbound, you may not take any Modifier Arms Features. If you already had a Modifier Arms Feature, you may still use them if your means of making those weapons deal special damage are still available. 'Superior Typing' Prerequisites: Type Ace, Badge from a Gym Leader who used same-as-chosen-type Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon of your chosen type. Effect: When your foe uses attacks of your chosen type they do not roll STAB dice. 'Superior Typing +' Prerequisites: Type Ace, Superior Typing Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon of your chosen type. Effect: When your foe uses attacks of your chosen type they do not roll STAB dice. When your foe uses Moves of your chosen type they cannot Critical Hit or kill your chosen typed pokemon with those Moves. This Feature replaces Superior Typing. 'Type Soul' Prerequisites: Type Ace Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Self. Effect: You feel bound to that Elemental Type, but are not obligated to only use that type. You can sense pokemon of that type nearby; 5-meters multiplied by your STR modifier. You can also sense that Type in Movesets of pokemon; 5-meters multiplied by your CON modifier. You may not take Type Soul more then once, even if you have taken Type Ace twice. 'With The Elements' Prerequisites: Type Ace, 10 same-as-chosen-typed pokemon above level 10 Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a route. Effect: At least one same-as-chosen-typed wild pokemon appears in a group of wild pokemon. Category:Ace Trainer Advanced Classes